Dual Reactions
by f0xxypants
Summary: Fionna is torn. There's Gumball, her "ideal prince charming." Then there's Marshall Lee. And he knows she doesn't need a prince. She needs a demon. (Future Lemons,Language,and Violence. I don't own anything.)
1. Realizing

Fionna's POV

The sun was just beginning to set in the land of Ooo.  
The sky turning into oranges and pinks and in the far off distance the sky getting darker and darker.  
I was getting fidgety wondering if the blue shirt in my right hand looked better than the long sleeved sweater in my left.  
"Ugh! Everything in this closet blows!" throwing my choices up in the air.  
"Will you relax? Go with the blue shirt." Cake says trying to put me at ease.  
"Are you sure? It doesn't look dumb or whatevs?" I pick up the t-shirt and flatten it against myself.  
"Honey, anything you wear you look adorable." I throw the shirt up in the air feeling kind of dumb suddenly.  
"I don't want to look adorable! Adorable is for when you're a little kid and you're 12 and you don't know what looks cute on you and junk." I sit on my bed letting my head fall into my hands.  
"I want to look good, you know? This is the first time ever I'm going on a date with Gumball."  
"What about the time he invited you to that ball?" Cake said looking confused.  
"That was so long ago it doesn't even count. It wasn't even him! It was the Ice Queen if you recall." I couldn't help but get up and pace around the room nervously. It seemed shallow to me to be worrying about what to wear for some guy. It wasn't me. And yet, something about Gumball made me want to look, I don't know, special. I had always had a bit of a crush on Gumball. I was always confused about not knowing if I should give up the crush or not. I would always get mixed signals from him. One minute, flirtatious and then dismissive the next. He would always call me whenever there was some kind of turmoil going on in Ooo. Always saying that I was the bravest girl he knows. And always inviting me to the Candy Kingdom to show some of his latest creations and inventions. Sometimes just to even hang out and play video games. That would at least have to mean something. I seemed to be the only girl he would ever really invite, come to think of it. He must have some sort of feelings for me. Just the thought of it made me nervous again.

"So the blue shirt, right? You sure?"

"Most definitely." A deep voice says coming from across the room.

Cake and I jump to the new voice in the room.

"Glob, Marshall! Why are you always doing that!" I pick up the nearest object and chuck it at him. The tall Vampire King just glides right past it.

"You really don't take compliments too well, Fi. I say something looks good on you and then you hurl things at me? Tisk tisk tisk." He says with smugly with a mock frown on his face.

I couldn't help but smile. Marshall Lee always made me feel better. No matter how crummy I felt.  
Or nervous. Especially on a day like this. He always knew how to defuse me. He could stop me from crying in an instant. He could make me laugh whenever I felt too angry to. His hugs were the best things ever right next to Cake's. He was my best friend. Well, at least he is to me. He knew more about me then I knew about him. The friendship seems a bit one-sided sometimes. He doesn't always tell me what's on his mind when he's upset about something. It's kind of unfair but I don't let it bother me. That's just the kind of person he is. I understand after about a thousand years of living, his response to life is a bit different then mind as far as I know. Like he'll just get upset over things and his mind will be elsewhere.  
Just like it's doing right now.

"So why are you freaking out about shirts?" He says looking down walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, um, I don't know what to wear tonight." I say cautiously. Something tells me not to mention my date to him.

"That's why you're freaking out?" He says in the distance making noise in the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah." I say trying to sound reassuring as possible.

Marshall walks back into the room eyeing me up and down leaning against the threshold. He takes a bite into an apple sucking the red contents right out of it.  
"Go with the blue shirt. Gumball will like it." He throws the now grey apple into the garbage can and floats across the room to sit on the window sill with his back towards me.

"You know?" I couldn't help but feel like a dick now.  
"Are you kidding? That's all he kept ranting and raving about today. I came over to see if you were acting just as lame. Turns out you're even more lame about it." Hearing the attitude rise up in his voice.

I felt a little smile pull at the corners of my lips from what Marshall said. So this means Gumball is just as nervous as I am about this. Which means that there's some glimmer of hope that his feelings are mutual. But then my attention turned back to Marshall.

"Dude, what's your deal with Gumball? Shouldn't you be all 'Oh my glob Fionna! Congrats!' But no! I thought you came over to-"

"I came over because I thought you would completely blow this off! The Fionna I know would have rolled her eyes and laughed at this stupid date junk! But I guess not. I'll see you later. Bye Cake."

He pushed himself off the window pane furiously that bits of the wood broke off.  
He was right.  
Deep down, I knew this was stupid.  
I felt stupid.

My eyes started swelling up. I felt a lump in my throat.  
"Oh baby, don't cry! No no no no no please!" Cake stretched over to me and wrapped around me. "Don't let a guy like Marshall upset you. Not tonight." She wiped some of my tears away. I smiled a little.  
"Yeah you're right! I'm not gonna let him ruin my night just because he doesn't like it! I don't even know why he dislike him so much! "

Cake gave me this weird 'Are you serious?' kind of look.  
"What?"  
She just starts laughing me. Bursting out in laughter!  
"What!?"  
"Oh honey. You really don't know do you?" She tried to control her laughter.  
"Know what!?"  
"Marshall Lee is jealous of Prince Gumball!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing.

I thought about it and I was taken aback by it. What? Really? No he couldn't be. Why would he? He's the king of the Night O'Sphere. He's king of a whole realm, for glob's sake! I know Marshall pretty well and knowing him, he doesn't see anything in Gumball to be jealous of. He's always pranking him and throwing cream puffs at him trying to make him cry.

"Sweetie, c'mere." Cake sits me down. "He likes you. Hes always liked you, actually. You never noticed it?" I look away from her trying to think back on things he's done or said in the past.  
And then it hits me. My heart drops to my stomach. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh no." I run my hands down my face. "I can't believe-…I never-…Oh man. Why didn't I pick up on that before?!" I start to panic and I feel what seems like a huge dictionary pressing down on my chest.

Wait. I don't even like Marshall like that. He's my friend. That's all.  
So then why do I feel like this?


	2. Forgetting

_**Hey peeps. Sorry I took a while. More reviews please :) Let me know what you guys think.  
Please be gentle.  
Listened to Got This Money by Childish Gambino while writing.  
For obvious reasons :)  
It kinda set up the mood for the story.  
No hate please xP  
Enjoy :)**_

**Marshall's POV**

I was seeing red. All I could do was just fly straight. I don't know where I'm going and I really don't care. My hands were deep in my pockets gripping and fiddling around with guitar picks I kept in my pockets. If it weren't for that, I would be clothes-lining and punching every tree and mountain that came in my way. I could see my cave in the distance but I wasn't sure if even wanted to go home.  
I know I would just sit there and think about her.  
Because lately all I could think about was her.  
Her smile, her ocean blue eyes, her laugh, her pout, her everything.

"Urrggg!" I grabbed the nearest thing that came in contact with my hands which happened to be the top of a pine tree. I ripped it out of the ground as hard as I could and swung it into the air seeing it fly across the night sky landing somewhere in the distance.  
I came into a clearing and I decided to land in the grass and lay back.  
I was angry but I know if I were to act on what I was feeling, someone would get hurt. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. So to drown out what I was feeling, I flew back home to get some milk and chalk to make my own portal into the Night O'Sphere.  
Deep down, I knew it was a bad idea to go because I always succumbed to whatever it was that was in front of me. Being there brought out a side of me that I don't like to see. I was a vampire after all and I can only suppress my nature so much. Not only was the Night O'Sphere filled with every type of demon you can imagine, but it was also filled with many types of temptation. Temptation that was considered excruciating pain or one that was blissful but would regret later on.  
Once I got into the Night O'Sphere, I ended up in the lobby of my father's office building. I wanted nothing more than to walk out of there before the man saw me. Right as I was about to walk out, his secretary yelled my name.

"Marshall Lee! Mr. Abadeer!" the secretary waved over to me.

I cringed but I knew if I didn't say anything, she would tell my father I was here. So I put the best possible charming face on and hope that I can make her forget about ever seeing me.

"Hey there Candice! My, you just get lovelier by the day, don't you?" I take her hand into mine and kiss her knuckles. She blushes like I hoped she would and is too shy to respond.

"You remember our little deal, right? You don't see me, I don't see you. And please don't call me Mr. Abadeer. It just sounds like you're talking to my dad."

"Oh! Sorry. I'll make sure to remember next time." She says looking down at her polished little outfit. I look down at her. I can't help but check her out. Glob, she had the nicest ass. Her curves were all in the right places. Her tits looked like more than a handful. Hmmm.

"So Candice, what time do you get off?"

"Oh, um, in about an hour or so. Why?" She averts her eyes away from me as if to hide her blushing. I couldn't help but feel a smirk coming on. I felt sly. I knew I could get this girl in bed and I wouldn't have to try hard. I just don't understand why the sudden feeling.

Wait, ahhh, no! I've only been in the Night O'Sphere for ten minutes and I was already acting like a complete douche.  
You see, being in a place like this does that to you. It brings out your demons.  
Literally, in my case.  
This place drops your defenses and waves away all your inhibitions. That's the very reason why I don't like to stay long. But not today.

"Oh, I was just asking. Just don't let my dad know I was here, kay?" I say sternly walking out not even bothering to wait for her response.

I then flew to the only place I knew where to go. The only place I ever went to when I was here.  
My only fucked up refuge.  
My pathetic attempt for solace when all that would run through my mind was Fionna. Fionna and her preference to Gumball.  
The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way his eye roamed over her body when she isn't looking, the way he was able to deceive her with this whole nice guy act, the way his hands would every now and then graze her shoulders, how he would hold on to her just a little too long for my liking.

I was seeing red again. Fighting back tears from sadness or anger, I wasn't really sure.  
But they stopped once I saw a certain cave carved out the side of a mountain.  
I stopped in mid air for a second biting down on my lip hard.  
I've got to look over what I was about to do.  
Do I want to keep doing this?  
Every time she doesn't want me, I go and find someone who does.

"Fuck it."

I land and run my hand through my hair in hopes of smoothing it out. I knock on the door and wait for a response. I pull on my shirt and fix it while I hear footsteps approach the door.

"Who is it!"

"It's Marshall Lee!"

The door swings open and before I could look up I feel arms swing around me and a pair of lips crush against mine. Numbly, I swing my arms around the person in front of me and crush back with the same amount of force.

"Mmm I've missed you Marshie. All this time you were gone, you had me getting anxious."

"Oh really now? " I rolled my eyes and kiss the tall bleach blonde with as much fake passion as I could muster. "No one is telling you to not fuck other people. You can go out whenever you want."

"Who says I haven't? It's just that no one fucks me like you do, Marshie." She says trying way too hard to sound sexy.

"Ashley, stop calling me Marshie. It's really annoying." I pull away from her and go to her fridge and pull out a red beer. I hear Ashley scoff from across the room.

"You used to like it when I called you that."

"Yeah, that was before I broke up with you."

"And yet you're sitting here in my house. I wonder why?" she says coyly. She walks up to me and grabs the beer from my hand and takes a swig. I just stare daggers at her.

"You know exactly why I'm here. Don't stand there thinking you're hot shit cause you're not." I snatch the beer from her hand and turn her around bending her over the kitchen table.  
"Too bad for you that I know you're into all this. Me treating you like shit just gets you off. It's pathetic."  
I learn over and breathe into her ear pressing up behind her a little harder.

"Pathetic? You're the one who keeps coming over. You can fuck anyone you want to too. You want it just as bad as I do." She sighed and shook under me feeling the affect I had on her. "Or is your little adventurer not giving it up so easy?"

"Don't you fucking talk about her that way!"

I throw Ashley across the room. Honestly, I just wanted to forget about Fionna for once. Just for one second at least and bury it within Ashley but no. She was making this harder than I expected. Even thinking like this didn't feel like me. It was a feeling that I was really getting tired of.  
Ashley just looks at me scared from across the room. I can hear her panting and has this look on her face wondering if she should even approach me. She just stays in her place so I decided to take a seat in the kitchen. My head feels heavy so I let it drop.

"I didn't mean to push you." That's the only type of apology I could come up with.

She stands up from her spot and comes up from behind my seat and puts her arms around me.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I'm not her."

I hear a break in her voice which makes me feel even worse. I can hear her struggle to fight back tears. As much as I hated her, I didn't want her in this situation. I was doing to her what Fionna was unknowingly doing to me. That had made me the bigger monster for being aware of it. I felt another pang in my chest. So I did what I always did to drown it out.  
I motion Ashley to straddle me and she does.  
I pull her down to kiss me and she does.  
I let her pretend that I love her as I watch her undress.  
I let her have her way with me as she unzips my jeans and takes me into her mouth.  
I close my eyes and instantly her lips turn into Fionna's.  
Every slither of her tongue and brush of her fingers transform into the girl with the bunny eared hat.  
The girl that I would rather have on top of me now sighing sweet nothings.  
Even afterward, I would rather be looking at the curvy silhouette made by the moonlight through the window rather than the boyish one under the sheets.

Ashley was sleep at this point. This was usually my cue to leave.  
I just lay awake. My hands behind my head wondering what my next move was.  
Not with Ashley but just in general.  
She had already gotten what she needed and so did I.  
At least until next time. I was never sure when that could be.  
With that being said, how would I manage seeing Fi after this?  
Do I tell her how I feel?  
No. I know she doesn't feel the same way.  
But I can't just stand around and do nothing while she falls for Gumball more and more.  
I zip up my pants and pull on my shirt.  
I look back at Ashley and I don't feel a thing.  
I stepped out the door without a sound back into the night.


	3. Confused

_**Hey guys : ) your reviews made my day : ) keep em comin!  
loving all the good vibes coming from you guys. Glad you like it so far : )  
enjoy!**_

**Fionna's POV**

I can't seem to look up from my plate of food. I'm fiddling around with the fork in my hand pushing some squishy purple goop around. I can feel Gumball staring at me but I don't seem to have the nerve to look up. If I look up he'll see my beet red face and that'll just embarrass me even more.  
My stomach was in knots.  
For the past hour in a half I've only seemed to have said a handful of sentences to him.  
I said hi to him once I got to the Candy Kingdom, he asked me how my day was and all I could manage was a 'It was okay.' When he asked me if I was hungry, all I did was nod.  
What the hell was wrong with me tonight?  
I've had no problem talking to him before today! I just hoped he hasn't noticed.  
Thank Glob he's been doing most of the talking. I was grateful for that. I preferred it even. But I didn't mind it because it was fascinating to me when he talked all science-y. He gets so excited about it; it comes off child-like. It's adorable!  
He's explaining peppermint mitosis when his eyes catch and hold my gaze. I'm looking straight into his blue eyes. They make me nervous. I then suddenly see a pair of dark eyes. What? No. I shift my gaze.  
I shut my eyes hard and open them back up again. Blue eyes came back into my line of vision.  
What was that?  
And why do I have the feeling that I'm doing something wrong?  
I keep repositioning myself in my seat.  
My conversation with Cake prior to this came flooding back into my head.

_"Marshall Lee is jealous of Prince Gumball."_

I looked up at Gumball. He was still talking about mitosis as I studied his features. His properly placed hair was combed up and styled. You can tell he takes time on his appearance. He had a natural pink hue coming up from his cheeks on his smooth skin. He had these big eyes that drew you in. But more in a way that just made you want to hug him and care for him. The only word I can think of is innocent. He had this way about him that made you want to take care of him. Not in a way that made you want to cater to him. More like you want to know he's okay and out of harm's way.  
But maybe it's just all those times I've had to save him from the Ice Queen. I've grown to fit the title as his protector. He needed to be protected.

_"Marshall Lee is jealous…"_

I don't understand why he would he jealous of Gumball. Marshall isn't the kind of guy that needs protection. If anything, he's the one protecting me which I happen to like. I'm always protecting everyone else. But I sometimes want to know who would be protecting me? I don't know if that's selfish to think but at least I know I have Marshall looking out for me.  
I couldn't help but think of the dark eyes again.

_"He likes you. He's always like you actually."_

He likes me. I still wasn't sure what to do with this information. I know he cares. But I thought that's all it was, caring. Marshall's strange. Maybe Cake was reading into it too much and just thinks he does. He's always so callous but then at the same time so tender.  
Like a wounded animal licking at the gashes. If anyone were to go near them, he'd lash out and bite. But deep down, he needs someone to take care and look out for him. Maybe if he weren't so distant and I knew what was on his mind, this wouldn't be so confusing.  
Confusing enough, I was sitting here on a perfect date with Gumball and my only concern at the moment was what was on the Vampire King's mind. I sighed loudly and I heard Gumball's voice go silent.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bore you. Sometimes I just go on and on if someone doesn't stop me." He chuckles and shovels some food into his mouth.

"Oh no no don't be sorry! You're not boring me. I've just had a lot on my mind today. Keep going!" I try to sound enthusiastic. I really did want him to keep going.

"Is that why you've been quite all night?"

I blush. Partly was due to the fact that I like him but I don't want to openly display my feeling like that. The other part is I think I was coming to grips with what I was beginning to feel towards Marshall.  
All in mid-date at dinner no less.

"Haha, uh, yeah. Just some girl talk with Cake earlier today. You know how she can get." I smile as best as I can.

"Hmm, must have taken a toll on you. You look really distracted. Hey, so can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly sounding really nervous. His shoulders tensed up and wiggled around in his seat.

"Yeah sure."

"Did you see Marshall at all today?" My mouth went dry. Now I was tense. I took a sip of my water and nodded at him.

"You did? Did he, like, say anything to you?" He looked scared.

"He just came by for a few minutes after sunset just to say hey. He was kind of grumpy though. You could tell he didn't sleep for most of the day." When I said that, a glimmer of something came across his eyes. His face relaxed for a fraction of a second and then went back to the tension.

"Oh?"

"Yup. How come?"

He stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. He led my down the hallway and into the front courtyard of the castle. The wind was warm and the stars were out. The moon was big and casted moonlight at the tops of trees. Gumball stood there holding my hand once we stopped to a halt. He grubbed the top of my hand vigorously looking down as if trying to find the words to something.

"Fionna, I want to tell you something. I hope Marshall hasn't beaten me to the punch."

"Beat you to the punch? About what?"

"When you told me you saw him, I thought he was going to reveal to you what I told him."

"And that would be?" I held my breath until he spoke.

"I was bursting at the seams when I told him and now that you're here…Fionna…I like you. A lot."

"I like you too, dude." I was still holding in my breath for some reason.

"Well, I, I like-like you. Like that. For a while now. I didn't know if you liked me or not and I didn't know how to say it before. So I just figured I might as well come out with it."

I exhaled hard and I looked up in hopes that maybe I could find what I needed to say written in the sky. Searching for the words desperately, I saw something shoot across the moon so fast that I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me. I look back down at Gumball. He's staring down into me waiting attentively for my answer.

"I like you too. But why now?" Of all the times to tell me he likes me, it has to be the same day I find out Marshall likes me too. Any other day, I would have been jumping for joy with this knowledge without questioning it. I honestly have to know why now all of a sudden. What have I been doing so differently that Gumball finally takes notice of me?

"I don't know. I guess it just took me awhile to figure out how awesome you are. Not that you weren't before! I always knew you were! Just being around you so much, it came out more and more." He smiled meekly. And that made me smile.

"Would it be too bold of me to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Girlfriend?  
I was screaming inside.  
Do you know how long I've daydreamed about one day Gumball asking me this very question?  
Too many hours daydreaming about it, I'll tell you that much.  
And now that he was here, right here, asking me now.  
I came to a blank.  
My heart was pounding in my chest.  
But all my mind was forcing me to see was those dark eyes.  
I look down at my shoes.

"Would it be too rude of me if I asked you to let me think about it?"  
I keep looking down at my feet. What was wrong with me? I could feel my throat tightening with every second that past. I looked up slowly to see that Gumball's face has fallen a bit but not by much. He smiled as he met my gaze.

"It's okay. It's understandable. That was a bit too soon for me to ask. It is our first date and all." He steps closer to me and grazes his hand on my cheek. "I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with." He speaks softly as I feel his breath on my cheek and near my ear. It tickles.

"You're not. I'm comfortable with you." I couldn't help but blush again and smile a bit. He notices and responds the same way. His face is now inches away from mine. His hand rests on my chin and brings my face up closer to his.

"I'm glad you're comfortable with me." His voice was barely a whisper as his lips met with mine. His kiss was soft and sweet leaving heat traces at the corners of my lips. He broke away as my eyes were still shut lingering from the quick kiss. "I had a really math time with you tonight, Fionna."

I open my eyes and smile. "I had a pretty math time with you too, Gummy." I chuckle.  
"It's getting pretty late though. I got to get home soon before Cake's tail frizzes out. See you later?" I kiss him on the cheek and walk backwards still staring at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He grins.  
"Cool." I turn around and start walking.  
"Hey, Fionna?"  
I turn back to Gumball attentively.  
"You better have that answers for me next time I see you." He grins once more and walks back inside the castle.  
I mull over his words as I walk away and my stomach was back in knots.  
The sun looked like it was about to rise pretty soon so I walk a bit faster home so Cake doesn't worry.  
Despite the awesomeness that just happened, I was out of my skin to see Marshall.  
To see him and makes sense of all this. But last I saw, he was angry with me. All I could do was think about Marshall on the way home. I needed to talk to him.  
I got home and put my backpack down and threw my hat off letting my hair fall.  
I fell hard on to my bed thinking about what I was going to do.  
About what I was going to do with Gumball, what my decision was, my talk with Marshall and how his reaction would be which I was kind of scared of. My eyelids got heavier and heavier the more I thought. I started to hear things moving about the house. It was either me sleep deprived or Cake starting her day but I tried to stay awake. I needed to solve things. But the harder I tried, the faster I slipped into a sleep.

[Type text]


	4. Wanted

_**Sup peeps.  
Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes last chapter.  
I was awake for way to long that night.  
But none of that today!  
I had fun writing this one.  
Here you go : )**_

**Recap.  
**Last chapter, Fionna walked home from the Candy Kingdom and was a little too caught up in her own thoughts to even pay attention to what was on her roof. For an adventurer, she needs to be a bit more on her toes. She hears things moving around the house but still thinks it's just her being tired.

**Marshall's POV**

I was listening to my breathing. Focusing on the sounds of the inhales and the exhales. If I stood still for long enough, I could hear the slow trudging sound of my blood pulsing through me. It echoed in my ears. I could hear my heart beat trying to steady itself back to its dead dormant state it was always used to.  
I lay down on the cold wooden shingles of my old home which now inhabits a small girl who hasn't come home yet.  
She hasn't come home yet.  
What was taking her so long? It's almost sunrise.  
I could feel my pulse quicken again. I roll over on my side to try to get my mind off of it. I look off into the distance and see hills and tress casting shadows. I just observe and stare at trees until they don't make sense anymore. I close my eyes again and focus on my breathing. Anything to get my mind to erase what I just seen from my memory. It just had to be perfect timing didn't it?  
With my luck, I would be floating by in the middle of the conversation I've always dreaded to hear.  
All I could think of was that this wasn't happening. My throat dropped to my stomach.  
I saw Fionna look up and I panicked. My eyes widened looking for a place to hide. Hopefully she didn't get a good look at me. I'd be fucked if she did.  
Just beyond that wall I was standing behind, I could hear my chances of being with her come crashing down. The time it took from them talking to going silent, I knew what was going on. That was the instant I knew she didn't want me.  
I didn't notice I was banging my head so hard on the roof. It didn't want to wake up Cake.  
Did she know she was out this late? Did she approve? Or was she only okay with it because it was Gumball?  
I'm getting real fucking tired of everyone thinking he's so harmless. If only they knew, maybe Cake wouldn't be so keen on letting Fionna hang out with him at all, let alone talk to him.  
I then hear the door open and close shut.  
She's back!  
I slowly float my way down to her window and peer inside. I see her walking towards her room looking tired. I quickly duck down under her window sill and wait until things go quite.  
The sun was going to rise soon and I'm way too far from my cave.  
Damn. What am I going to do?  
I guess I have no choice but to stay here for a while until the sun sets again.  
I'm still floating under her window waiting for her to fall asleep.  
Glob, Fionna hurry up and go to bed. My uneasiness led me to peek a bit over her window sill. She's still awake. I could see her eyes lashes flutter. I could tell she was looking up at the ceiling watching as her eyes moved back and forth. She was lying on her back and her chest was going up and down a little too quickly. This was strange for Fionna for her to still be awake. She knocks out in an instant.  
What was she thinking about? Gumball, no doubt.

I couldn't help but watch her as she finally started drifting off. There was something peaceful in it. Her rhythmic breathing remind me of a time when I still had breath. When I was still human. When sleeping took time and dreaming was normal. For vampires, we just kind of black out quickly and wake up the minute the sun is completely out of sight.  
Out of nowhere, a burning sensation crept up the side of my face.

"HiiiiiiiSsssssssss!" I hissed out in pain and quickly jumped into Fionna's room. I'm just standing there like an idiot dodging my eyes all across the room when I remember the crawl space in the attic. I hear Cake walking around in the other room and I quickly float up into the attic. It was cramped and dusty but it would do. There was a bunch of old winter time junk and old clothes piled up everywhere. There was a mound of clothes on top of an old mattress. I sit down and make myself comfy seeing as how I'm going to be here for a while. I try not to make so much noise. I see Cake through the floor boards in the kitchen writing on a piece of paper.

"Morning honey!  
Went out on a breakfast date with Lord M!  
Wish me luck baby girl!  
Be back soon!  
xoxoxox  
Cake :3"

She leaves the note on the table and scurries quickly out the door. I hear the door slam and hear footstep slowly fade away. I sigh and relax a bit. I bring my attention back towards Fionna and peek through the floor boards into her room. I could feel my face still pulsating from the burn but I could feel it slowly healing itself. I take the time to look around her room. It was pretty messy for a girl. There were swords, daggers, and maces misplaced around the room. Old pictures of baby Fi and a teenage Cake taped on the walls. A fur rug of a demon they must have defeated on the floor. Empty shells of missiles from the Mushroom War mounted on her shelves like a trophy piece.  
I roll my eyes. She would mount that up. This was way before her time. She didn't know how awful of a time that was. Especially to be present during. But it made me glad that she was naïve of those times. She was better off not knowing that amount of suffering that went on in those times.  
Humans weren't as kind in those days.  
They had too much and took everything for granted.  
This setting suited her a lot more.  
Her like this. Just like this.  
Actually, this is the first time I've seen her in the sunlight. She lay sprawled across her sheets. Her long thick hair tumbling down her bed weaving its way around her as well. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. I watched her chest rise and fall. She repositioned herself every now and then. Making herself more comfortable. It put a smile on my face. She looked so cute. I completely lost track of time as I watched her dream.  
It had already been a few hours in watching her. I wanted to go to sleep too but watching her seemed interesting to me. I could stay up a bit longer.  
Her breathing streak was suddenly interrupted. Her chest rose and fell faster and faster.  
Her eyebrows scrunched up.  
Was she having a nightmare?  
She had begun to pant. The sun now highlighted sweat glistening from her forehead.  
Should I wake her up?  
No, it was too risky.  
For starters, I would burn right then and there. The sun was too high in the day for me to come out and the way it filled up the whole room, I would be asking to get fried.  
Secondly, I followed her home. I was hiding in her house. Not that I haven't before but under these circumstances, I felt kind of creepy. I couldn't just show up out of nowhere.  
She was panting even heavier now.  
Could she breathe?  
She was clutching at her bed spread tightly and her body writhed.  
I just watched her.  
Waiting for a sign from her to move from my spot and wake her.  
I waited for what felt like forever sitting still to move at any moment.  
I was terrified.  
She sighed hard and sucked in a lung full of air.

"Marshall!" She lightly squealed. She arched her spine as far as she could and threw her head back.  
She shuttered. Then her back arched back down.

I..

I….

What?

She just said my name.  
In her sleep.  
Did she just say my name?  
Was she dreaming of me?  
I felt something in my chest grow huge quickly. I couldn't move.  
My fists were clenched. My eyes were wide.  
My whole body was tense.  
Did I just hear what I think I just heard? I can't wrap my mind around this.  
No, it couldn't be a dream. Hardly.  
She was probably just having a nightmare and I just happened to be it.  
I looked back down to her wishing I was wrong.  
And I was.

Her breathing settled and she had a small grin on her face. Her thighs clenched together and she rubbed them against one another. Her arms stretched above her head then let them fall. She repositioned herself on her side and clutched a pillow to her close. Her body language said it all.  
I ran my hands through my hair piecing together what I just saw.  
I laughed. But my hand covered my mouth so fast in hopes of bring the laugh back in.  
It didn't wake her up.  
I wasn't laughing because it was funny.  
I was laughing because I was happy.  
The happiest I've been in the longest.  
A simple smile couldn't do me justice right now.  
Does this mean that she does like me?  
I looked back over to her. I smile again.  
Of course she does. After what I just witnessed?!

She said my name. Not Gum-wad's.  
Mine.  
She said Marshall.

She said my name….and ..came.

I covered my mouth so fast because I knew I was going to laugh again.  
I lay down on the mattress.  
I put my hands behind my head and can't help feeling…wanted.  
You'd think I'd feel accomplished.  
Having her say my name before Gum-wad could.  
Without even lifting a finger.  
Well a part of me did feel that way but to want someone so bad and finding a small glimmer of hope that maybe they could feel the same way? It blew my mind.  
As I waited in that dusty attic waiting for the sun to fall, I kept hearing her voice.  
_"Marshall!"  
_The impression of her voice, the sigh behind it, it echoed in my mind.  
And I didn't want it to stop.


	5. Remembering (Lemon)

_**Hey guys.  
I'm having way too much fun writing these **____**  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews!  
I'm pretty stoked **____**  
So definitely lemon in this one.  
Don't like it, don't read it.  
Enjoy!**_

**Fionna's POV**

I had woken up in the middle of the day. I stretched lazily in my bed. I felt strangely more relaxed than usual. As I moved around, I started to remember bits and pieces from the night before.

PG had asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. At least not yet, I'd still have to talk to Marshall.

Oh glob. Marshall. My face started growing hot as I started to remember the dream I just had not so long ago. I laid back down looking up at the ceiling. Holy crap.

My face just kept getting redder and redder. I couldn't go talk to him now! Not like this. If I see him, the first thing that'll pop up into my mind is that dream. I'll just keep picturing him…doing things to me. There's a pretty good chance I'll embarrass myself.

I'll just wait it out here until then. I flip over so my face is in the pillow and I scream as loud as I can into. I flip over quickly and I'm smiling like a mad man. I suddenly felt excited. I've never picture Marshall Lee like that. Ever. Even if it was a dream, it stirred up something inside me.

I felt eager now to go to his cave and see what he was doing. It was beginning to dawn on me.

PG actually made a move and reached out. Yet why was I so much more anxious to see Marshall? Aside from the wet dream I had of course, maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something, Gumball was the one I wanted that I finally have in my reach and now that he's there, I'm not sure if I want him now.

Could this get any more typically girlie of me? Now I seem to be indecisive about whom I want. All I know is if Cake didn't say anything to me about Marshall, I think I would have said to Gumball's request in a heartbeat.

Where was Cake anyway?  
"Cake! You here?!" I heard no response back so I figured she left for the day.

I rolled around in my bed waiting excitedly for the sun to set. My thoughts kept bringing me back to the dream I had. I remembered the way he looked at me. The dangerous look in his eyes. I've been with him on a couple of outings to go hunting to know that look. It was the look of hunger right before he attacked his prey. And that's exactly what he did.

I remember the way he kissed me. So forceful it made me feel weak. The way our lips seemed to fit together so perfectly it made me wonder if they actually did in real life.

I didn't notice that my hand was now right by the brim of my underwear. It surprised me and I felt kind of stupid. Was I really considering doing this? I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. Thoughts of him kept clouding my mind. My hand went lower.

I remembered the way his hand moved across me. His fingers leaving deep impressions into my hips. I remember it hurting but somehow liking it. The way he roughly picked me up and made me straddle him, I felt so defenseless. The look in his eyes seemed so primal. The way he bore his teeth right before he bit into me.

I remember him ripping my clothes off without a moment's notice keeping me straddled on him. Blood had trickled down my neck and in between my cleavage. He licked it up in one smooth motion looking up at me. I wanted him to keep going.

He gripped my wrists together behind my back so I couldn't have my way. I remember him undoing his belt buckle quickly with his free hand and pulling out his stiff member.

I remember being afraid and shaking just as I was doing now. Except I wasn't so much afraid by what happened next.

He circled his tip around my opening, teasing it. I remember burning up and going crazy. My body twitched for him to go further but he just sat there with an evil grin looking up at me. I bucked my hips pleadingly wanting more. His hand now stroked my opening and worked the small pink bud with his middle finger.

I couldn't help my fingers mock the movements of his now. I wanted to feel him for real.

I remember his voice growling into my ear. "Your body is telling me what you want," I could feel my wetness covering his entire hand, "But you haven't told me what you need."

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it. It was too embarrassing. I remember turning my head away and his hand roughly grabbing my chin to look back at him. "Look at me."

I look down and his eyes are clawing into me. He reaches down back at his member and starts to circle my opening again this time pushing it a little harder sending me over the edge. "Tell me what is it that you need."

I hated to say it but it wasn't up to me anymore. I was at his mercy. "Please…put it in." The plea barely came out but it reached him just the same. His eyes took me in hungrily and gave me the most evil grin.  
"That 'a girl." He lifts me up and impales me onto his shaft. I let out a bittersweet moan. The pain and the pleasure all at once made my head spin.

My own fingers were now entering me. Mimicking the same thrusts he inflicted on me. I remember him bouncing me up and down keeping a rhythm. He dug the fingers from his free hand into my hips and his other hand surrounding my wrists tightly to ensure my hands don't get free. It drove me insane that I couldn't touch him. It made me want him that much more.

I remember him slowing down at one point. He knew I was going to cum soon and wanted to take in every minute of it. He brought me up to the top of his shaft slowly almost coming out then lowering me back down all the way to the base. My body was on fire. "Please…Marshall…please." I could barely speak. I was gasping for air.

I didn't notice I was saying his name out loud. I'm grateful no one is home right now. Just like in my dream, I was so close to finishing.

"Please? Please what?" Marshall had been having way too much fun at my expense. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Regardless of him holding me, I start thrusting on to him faster breaking his grip. His eye widen and I could tell he was about to finish too. He was just waiting for me to do it first. He tries to place his grasp back on to me but fails. I desperately reach out and grip his shoulders pounding on to him. He thrashes me on to him like a rag doll overpowered by his strength. "Please..Marshall...make me cum." I dug my nails into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and dug his fangs right above my breast. I tipped over the edge. He let out a muffled moan; eyes closed drinking in my blood.

I threw my head back and yelled his name as my womanhood clenched down on his member feeling his seed pump into me. He groaned into my chest and I felt release all throughout my body, just as I was feeling now.

I open my eyes and the images of Marshall fade away. I stare at the ceiling and I could hear my breathing echoing throughout the room. How I wanted nothing more than that dream to be real in that instant.

I look out the window and then sun was almost out of sight soon. I hadn't notice how long I'd been in my room. I had been there all day tossing around thinking of the one and only Vampire King. I felt like a child, bewildered and confused. I smiled and bit my lip.

I didn't know what to feel. All I knew is that my mind was swimming in Marshall Lee. I had to get up and get ready to see him. He would be waking up soon. But first I had to shower off all this sweat.

My stomach was doing flips. How would he react if I told him that I liked him back? Had he changed his mind by now? I hoped not. What if our friendship is ruined?

That was a dumb question. I already felt like I ruined it once I started having these thoughts about him. It was unchangeable. I couldn't look at him the same way anymore. I was going to want more. And I know I was going to want more once I saw him tonight.


	6. Getting Answers (Lemon)

_**Author's note:  
Guys, your reviews are making me smile!  
Seriously, every single one of them keeps me wanting to write more.  
Thanks peeps **__**  
Keep them coming! **__**  
sorry it took me while. I was sick x(  
This one is pretty long so enjoy!**_

**Marshall's POV**

My eyes were still frozen on the same spot. Even though Fionna had already gotten up to take a shower, my eyes were glued to the bed she was just laying on.

My mind was reeling. I was trying to make sense of what I've just seen. My face hurt because the smile didn't dare come off.

She wasn't dreaming this time. She was awake. She was screaming my name, conscious. This was priceless.

Hearing my name being echoed in this tree house was the highlight of the century. I was pacing around the attic. What do I do now? For one thing, I had to get out of the attic soon. I should make my way out before Fionna gets out of the shower.

I float my way down on to her bedroom floor. As much as a good idea it would seem to sneak a peek of her in the shower, I couldn't. I felt like I've already seemed too much. Despite what I felt, I had barged in on something way too personal. Even if it was about me. And how glad I was that it was about me.

I heard someone open the front door and I jumped. I quietly slip out of the window still listening for who it was.

"Hey baby! Where you at!" It was Cake.

"I'm in the shower! Hey could you do me a favor and bring me that fancy lotion stuff you gave me for my birthday!"

"Ooooo you gettin' fancy tonight huh? Where you goin'?" Cake said sounding interested.

"…..I'm going to Marshall's!"

"What! Why! I told you not to be hangin' out with that boy! You know how I feel about him, Fi!"

I hear the shower nobs turn and shut off and I back away from the window bit more. This conversation was starting to bring me down a bit.

"First of all, he's not a boy, Cake. He's older than you."

"All the more reason to stay away from him. You don't want to get mixed up with someone like…that. He's lived a thousand years and has done Glob knows what with Glob knows who."

"I'm not thirteen anymore, Cake. I'm 20 years old and I think that's enough of a reason to make my own decisions. I can hang out with any thousand year-old I choose. Plus, you make it seem like I want to date the guy." She scoffed.

"You're busting out the fancy lotion. That sounds date-like to me."

I heard silence.

"There is no date. It's just a friend going to another friend's house to visit."

My shoulders slumped a little. A _friend_'s house. Awesome.

"Mmmmhm. Okay, let's not talk about how you don't put on the fancy lotion when you're goin' to go on a date. Speaking of dates, what time did you come in last night? How was it with Gumball?"

I couldn't help but perk my ears up. Maybe when I saw them kiss I was just imagining it. It must have been lack of sleep or something that made me hear what I heard.

"Well…It was okay at first. Just had some dinner and PG talked about science or whatever. You know, Gumball being Gumball."

"And?"

"And then he kept asking me a bunch of times if I saw Marshall. I didn't know what was up with that."

Her voiced sounded confused but I knew exactly what kind of game Gumball was playing. He knew I liked Fionna just as much as he did, if not more. I knew him by now. He kept throwing it in my face just to know that he had her and I didn't. Sometimes, I get the notion that he only wants her just because I do. For as long as I could remember, it always had to be a competition. But I didn't want to compete. There was no point in it.

And when it came down to Fionna, I started out just wanting to be her friend. I wanted to go on adventures with her. She was the only girl in Ooo that liked to wrestle, run with wolves, wasn't afraid to get a little dirty, and defend the people that she cared for. That was rare. When I started to see that, I was too late. I was hers. Whether she knew it or not.

Gumball, on the other hand, saw it as a new game. He saw it as a way of shunning me out again and turning everyone against me so that everyone focuses on my shit while nobody notices his. He hides behind his title and thinks he can do or say anything he wants just because he's prince of the Candy Kingdom. Let's thank Glob he isn't King yet.

"And? That's all? He didn't try to make a move or anything?"

There was silence again.

"He…asked me to be his girlfriend." She didn't really sound all too thrilled about it. Didn't she want to be with Gumball?

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my Glob! Fi! That's amazing! What did you say?" I fell back on the wall. I slid down letting my head fall. I didn't want to hear what she said. Her choice was pretty obvious.

"I didn't say yes. I told him I'd think about it. And then he kissed me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm hearing this wrong but you don't sound happy about this. Last night you were freaking out about sweaters! Now you act as if PG meant nothing to you. You've been dying to kiss him for years! YEARS! And now that it's happened, you sound like a damn robot and you didn't say yes ?!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's up with me! When I'm around him, yeah I like him and he's sweet and fun but I only seem to feel that way when I'm around him. When I'm away from him, I don't miss him. He doesn't linger with me after I leave. I just forget and feel nothing. Are you supposed to feel that? Aren't you supposed to miss them? To want to see them after you had just got done seeing them?"

"Fi, that type of affection you're talking about only exist in mushy romance novels. Love like that doesn't last very long."

"Then I guess that means I definitely don't love him."

I felt a smirk creep on to my face. Hearing that didn't make me feel so bad.

"C'mon, Fi. Just give him a chance. Is this because of what I said about Marshall last night?" Fionna only grunted.

"You could be reading into that too much."

Reading into what too much? What did she say about me?

I heard rustling around, closets open and close, and drawers slide back and forth.

"Well, anyway, I'm leaving to Marshall's soon so don't expect me back too late."

Oh, shit! I looked down at myself and I looked like a complete slob. I hadn't slept all day. My hair was doing that weird thing again and I needed to shower fast. I didn't bother hanging around the tree house anymore. I needed to get home quick.

I raced back to my house and took a look around. I hadn't taken notice of the total crap-hole I've been living in fort the past few months. So I threw every single dish in the dishwasher while breaking a few in the process. I pushed every newspaper and magazine, dirty or not, underneath the couch. I grabbed all my clothes that seemed to be all around the house and threw it all into my closet. I flew to my bathroom as fast as possible to let the water run, took everything off and jumped right in.

Soap up, brush my fangs, wash my hair-

Knock knock knock.

She couldn't have gotten here so fast. There's no way. Maybe it was just the wind. I let it go and continue to shower. I hear nothing for about a minute. Then I hear a knock at the bathroom door.  
Did I leave the front door open?

"Who's there!"

"It's me, Fi!"

Damn it. "I'll be right there!"

I step out and wrap a towel around me. I look around and realize I didn't bring in a set of clothes with me. I'd have to walk out like this with Fionna being there.  
Hmm.  
It got me thinking. I thought about what she did earlier today. I thought about what she said about Gumball. Her not being in love with him. The only conclusion I could draw was she didn't see PG like that. But I wasn't entirely sure how she saw me. She keeps calling me a friend and yet touches herself to the thought of me. I needed answers. And I was going to get them the only way I knew how.  
I was about to have some fun.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I couldn't stop playing with the hem of my shirt. My feelings were going to burst out of me. And I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. I looked around Marshall's room. Some things had been changed since the last time I'd been here.

His furniture looked much more worn out. The paint from his walls looked scratched off and peeling. The tiles on the floor were chipping off and curling up. It looked like Marshall was rarely ever here and if he was, he didn't really care much for it.

I peered into his bedroom and some of his things were knocked over. His bed sheets and pillow cases were ripped and torn. There were specks of blood right above his headboard. But it wasn't so much my color of blood. It was red with a tint of blue. It was purple almost. I know Marshall used to be human and his blood used to be red at one point. I'm guessing it starts to look different once you're a vampire.

I heard the door click open and I looked up. All the air had rushed out of me.

Marshall was standing right across from me with an arm propped up against the door way with only a towel wrapped around his lower waist. His hair was soaking wet falling in front of his eyes. He had a devious little smirk on his face which can only mean trouble. I didn't mean for my eyes to scan lower down to his lean chest and his slim yet outlined abdomen.

"Hey, eyes up here buddy." He chuckled and walked into his room. I blushed so hard, I hated it.

"How did you get in?"

"Oh, uh, the door was unlocked. I knocked a couple of times but you didn't answer. I figured you were caught up playing music or something."

He didn't answer back. He continued to look through his drawers with his back to me.

"Are you still mad at me about yesterday?"

He turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well you left the tree house last night kind of pissed off. I figured it was because of Gumball."

He turned around to look at me. He just stood there taking me in. He had this look that looked angry but also hurt. It got under my skin. He sighed in frustration and sat down on his bed. His head hung low.

"I'm not mad. I just think you shouldn't get so close to PG. I've known him a lot longer than you have. He not all sugar and lollipops trust me."

I step into his room. Now I'm giving him an angered look.

"Well then what kind of guy is he then, Marshall? You seem to know him so well. Tell me how awful you think PG is." I didn't realize how condescending my voice started to sound. But I really didn't care. I burst out in a small fit of frustration pacing around the room. For some reason, what he told me set me off. I had been up to my neck in comments from people telling me what's right for me instead of asking me what I really want.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me who's good for me and who isn't. I'm not a child! You'd think I'd be old enough to come up with that conclusion myself but according to everyone, I guess not!"

Marshall's staring at me wide-eyed like I just sprouted another head. I don't think he's ever seen me this angry. At least not directed at him.

"Everyone still talk to me like I'm a little girl. Everyone! PG thinks I'm some fragile little princess that needs saving when I'm the one saving him! And you! You want me to stop talking to him just because YOU have a personal thing against him!"

"Regardless if I do or not, he's not good for you-"

"And Cake! She's my sister and I love her to death but I just want her to stop! She thinks I should be with Gumball rather than-"I quickly stop myself. I stop in mid-air. I don't dare to turn around. My face quickly starts to turn red.

I hear the bed creak as Marshall stands up.

"Rather than who?"

I can hear my heat beat so loud that it's distracting me from coming up with an answer.

"Rather than anyone, you know? Like in general."

Marshall strides over to me. He grabs my shoulders and raises an eyebrow as if to know that I pulled that response out of nowhere.

"She's just, you know, confused because I don't think I liked Gumball as much as I thought I did. She was pretty much set on me wanting to be with him. I know she's just looking out for me." My voice was cracking. Marshall just looked into my eyes.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he now spoke so calmly.

"Oh, I don't know. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I thought I'd leap at the opportunity but I didn't."

"Why not?" His face was inching closer to my face so carefully. I looked down. His torso was inches away from mine. There were still water droplets clinging to his skin from the shower. My eyes followed a droplet from his abdomen going down to his towel. I felt dizzy.

"My heart's set on someone else."

"And who might that be?" I can feel his breath on my cheek. My breathing had gotten heavy. I could feel my heartbeat on my lips anticipating his kiss. I look up at him and I see the same animalistic look in his eyes as he had in the dream. I wait there for what feels like hours.

His eyes suddenly fall and he takes a step back.

"Whoever it is, he's pretty lucky."

I panic. What he said made me angry, I couldn't believe he was that clueless. I needed him close to me. So I did the only thing I could.

I reach my arms out quickly and wrap them around his neck. I crush my lips into his. My hands were desperate to touch anything. He stood frozen for a few seconds. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

I pulled away feeling foolish. Before I had a chance to second guess myself, he reached out for me with the same intensity. His lips met mine. I run my hands through his hair tugging on it to pull him closer to me. I was trying to close every space possible between us.

He clung on to my shirt and pulled me in close as well. His breathing was jagged. Our lips moved across one another's feverishly. I allowed his cool tongue to massage against mine. My heart was beating at an alarming rate. My skin was burning up so quickly.

My hand sneaks down to his towel. He takes my hand and stops me.

"I appreciate the gesture but it's not about me tonight." He gives me a boyish smirk and takes me back into his lips.

Our pace slows down but makes up for it with intensity. He backs me up to the foot of his bed and gently lays me down. His kiss deepens as I run my hands across his back. He pulls my shirt off quickly and throws it across the room. He plants small kisses down my neck and down in between my cleavage.

My head is spinning. I can't believe this was happening. A part of me was saying to stop him. But a bigger part of me was screaming to let him keep going. Despite all the things racing through my head, the only thing that I knew for sure was that it felt right.

He was now planting kisses on my stomach when he pulled down my skirt. The air felt colder now. I felt myself get goose bumps and I knew Marshall felt them too. I could feel him smile against my skin.

He sat up and looked down at me. His eyes scanned me as if to remember me exactly like this. I was doing the same. I looked him up and down. I took in the way his muscles flexed every time he moved. The way his eyes burned behind the black hair in front of his eyes. The indented V shape that ended right above the towel. His hands reached for my panties and slid them off in one swift move.

"You're shaking." He said barely audible. I didn't know I was but my thighs were trembling. He took his hands and slid them under my thighs pushing them a part. He kisses my inner thighs trailing downwards and the going back up. He keeps doing that until I'm squirming. His tongue met my pink lips and all the air had escaped me.

I could fell his tongue lap up all wetness. My back arched up trying to move him closer. He knows what I want and pushes his tongue inside me. I couldn't help but moan and I could tell Marshall definitely didn't mind it.

His tongue swirls around in circles and my body feels like it's on fire. His name came out of me in sighs as I clutched a handful of his hair. He lapped me up quicker and took the pink bud into his mouth. His name came out even louder than before.

Time had left us completely. It could have been days or hours, it really didn't make a difference. All I knew was that I was on his bed, in his sheets, and his lips were all over me. The louder I moaned the more I fueled his fire. What started out so clumsy and gentle was now so certain and aggressive.

His fingertips dug into my flesh harder and harder. I writhed with every sliver of his tongue climbing higher and higher. I knew I was going to finish soon. I look down at Marshall to see him kissing me in a way I thought I'd never see. He looks up at me and his usual dark eyes were now a hint of red. It took me back for a second but he then dragged my whole body closer to the edge of the bed and deeper on to his tongue. I screamed.

I felt waves through my whole body. Stronger and stronger waves with each passing second. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs.

"Marshall…" It was the only thing I could say before the final wave hit me. I clung to his hair so tightly I might have hurt him. I shook viciously having no control of what my body was doing. It was the best thing I've ever felt.

Once I stopped shaking, I look at the Vampire King and has the biggest smile on his face. I felt so blissful that my thoughts were scattered and drowned out.

"Do your eyes always do that?" I say breathless.

"Do what?"

"Get red. Do they always change color?"

He laughs and runs his hand through his hair. "Only when I'm really hungry. Doesn't always mean I'm hungry for food though."

I smile and stare up at the ceiling. I can't believe this just happened. Me and Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee and I. It was so weird but something about it felt right.

"So I guess that answers my question."

"What do you mean?"

"You said your heart was with someone else. I take it that's me?"

My hands cover my face to stop the blushing but all Marshall could do was laugh. He knew he was right and I couldn't be more embarrassed. I tell him to shut up and I turn over. He quickly wraps his arm around my waist and whispers into my ear.

"If it's any consolation, my heart's always been with you. While you were pining over Gumball, I stood in the background letting it happen. You wanted him and not me. I wanted you to be happy so I got out of the way. Cake is right. You shouldn't be with someone like me. But I'm really happy that you're here."

His voice sounded genuine. He wasn't teasing me for once. But then it hits me.

"How do you know Cake said that?"

"If you haven't noticed, she isn't all too fond with me. I can tell she doesn't like me being around you. It's just a hunch."

He sounds shifty but I decided to drop it. My mind was too wrapped up in what just happened to think about anything else. It didn't help how close Marshall was holding me either. He stroked my hair and slowly lulled me to sleep. My last thought was how all this happened. Crazy that's for sure but I never felt more a live until this moment.


	7. Numb

**Marshall's POV**

It was the middle of the night when I heard knocking at the door. I opened my eyes to look around the room. I only see my room in darkness. I see the blonde girl lying in my bed. I smile at the thought of what happened only a few hours ago. I run my hand through her golden locks. My thoughts are interrupted with another knock at the door.

I get up and float my way down to the first level of the cave. It was around 3 in the morning. I don't understand who would want to come see me now especially at this hour. Fionna was the only person who had the guts to come to these parts of Ooo. Her and maybe Gumball but he would just send one of his subjects.

I discreetly move the curtain to see who it is. My stomach quickly tightens and I see bleach blonde hair. I move away from the window and weigh out my options in my head. I don't know why Ashley would be here. She never leaves the Night O'Sphere. She hates it out here. Plus, she knows better than to come visit me at all. We had an agreement. I go over there when I need to and if she has the nerve to call me, she could just pick up the phone. There is an even louder knock at the door and I have no choice to open. I didn't want Fionna to wake up. That was the last thing I needed.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I whisper loudly and close the door behind me.

"Oh c'mon, don't be that way. Like you're totally not excited to see me right now?" She takes a step closer to me and reaches her hand out to touch my chest. I cringe and take a step back.

"Ashley, go home."

"What's your deal? This is quality delivery service, dude." Her voice starts to get louder and I put a finger over my lips signaling her to keep quiet.

"Any louder? Just go home, please. Now's not a good time." I nudge her towards the stairs but resists.

"Not a good time?" She looks past me at the house and back to me again. "Oh, I see. Marshie's got company?" She says coyly as she walks past me and attempts to open the door.

I fly as fast as I could in front of her and block her from coming in. This bitch was really starting to piss me off.

"Stay the fuck away from here! Go back to the Night O'Sphere now!"

"Geez, I've never seen you get this worked up. Who could it be, who could it be?" She tries to dodge past me but I was definitely not letting that happen.

"None of your business. Turn around and leave."

"Marshall, don't be so fussy. C'mon, it'll just be a quickie. If you want, whoever you have in there, we could turn it into a three way." She snakes her arms around my neck and leans in close.

I hear the door click open behind us.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

I turn around to see Fionna at the door. She was rubbing sleep from out of her eyes. I stand there to watch her face fall. Her blue eyes widen to shock and confusion. I push Ashley off as quickly as I could with giving it a second thought.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

She runs back inside and up the stairs. I was mentally kicking my teeth in.

"Damn it, Ashley! Leave! Now!" I yell and punch the wall startling Ashley.

"Oh my Glob. Don't tell me you just got it in with little Miss Puff n' Stuff, did you?" She says surprised with a smile on her face. I never wanted to choke out anyone this much until now.

"Geez, it's a miracle she even let you touch her. So much for standards, huh?" She scoffs.

My coagulated blood is boiling! I get within an inch of her face and my eyes were red. She strains her face back and nothing makes me happier than to see her in fear.

"Leave. Don't make me say it again."

I hear the door shut loudly behind us. I turn around and Fionna is fully dressed and out of my flannel. Her backpack is strapped on and she's clutching the straps tightly.

"Didn't know you had plans later. Don't let me cut in." She walks right past me so fast I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Fi, please don't go. Please! Let me explain this." The desperation in my voice got the best of me. I didn't want her to go. All I could think of was this was such bad timing. I honestly didn't know how to explain this but saying something was better than nothing at all.

"Yeah, stay with us, Goldie Locks. Maybe we could double date." Ashley laughed and was only making it worse. I shut my eyes hoping I was just imagining this. I open them and still see Fionna's eyes on the verge of tears.

"You forgot to mention that your ex was back in your life. I thought that she was banished out of all the nearby dimensions." Her voice was strained.

"Is that what he told you? Way to make me sound like a total criminal, Marshie! That bail was lifted off me years ago!" Ashley looks down and examines her nails carefully.

Fionna takes a step towards me and lowers her voice. "I know that you flirt with me and you think it's funny and everything but you didn't have to lie to me. About Ashley, about your 'heart being with me.' You didn't have to be such a dick about it."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"And if you tell anybody about what happened tonight, you'll wake up with a sun roof come 6am. I already want to forget everything that's happened."

My heart dropped to my stomach. It was dark out but I could still manage to see a tear escape Fionna's eyes.

"Fionna. Please. It's not what it seems." My voice couldn't hold up anymore.

"Whatever, _Marshie_." She spat out with so much distain in her voice, just the sound of it pushed me away.

I wanted to go after her and explain but I knew she wouldn't believe me. I had already broken her trust. No matter how I explained it, she wouldn't like it. She would only see me as some heartless monster. She would only see me as a jerk who tried to get in to her pants. That's not at all what it was. For the first time in my thousand years of living, I come to reach something so unreachable and watch it slip away through my finger. But I have nobody to blame but myself. I chose to not tell Fionna how I felt about her. I had to wait this long and I have yet to still tell her everything. I chose to deal with her rejection by going to Ashley. I chose not to cut all ties with her when I should have. I chose to lie to her so I wouldn't be the one responsible for shattering her illusions.

How I wanted to go after her so badly. But I feared that I would only make it worse. I just kept going in circles over and over in my head on how to deal with it. The same conclusion of Fionna never trusting me again kept coming up as the same result.

I turn around to walk back inside. I walk up the stairs of my porch and push the door open. Just as Ashley was about to say something, I grip her throat.

"Come here uninvited again, I'll kill you." I let her go without breaking eye contact between me and my front door. Without a word she flies off. Of course I felt bad. I was feeling bad about a lot of things. But at this particular moment, I didn't care.

I shut the door behind me and I walk across the living room. I don't even bother to float. I climb up the latter and on to the floor of my bedroom. I trudge across the room and sit on my bed. I pull the blankets numbingly over my head and lay there. Regret washes over me letting it continue to numb the rest of me. Everything had escalated so quickly I couldn't believe it. I turn over and force my eyes shut hoping to fall back asleep and forget all of this. My nostrils fill with the scent of Fionna's skin that was left on the pillow. The numbness grows stronger as it vibrates through me while I quickly doze off into darkness.


	8. Used

_**(A/N): I'm soo so so sorry I've taken forever.  
So many things have been happening lately.  
But bump that!  
I now have time to start writing again :D  
Sorry this one is so short.  
next one will be extra long!**_

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

By the time I had gotten home, my eyes were almost swollen shut. The tears that kept slowly pouring out caused further swelling and stung like hell. I've never felt more stupid than I do at this moment.  
I felt stupid for listening to Cake in the first place. I felt dumb for even indulging in the thought of what she said. Marshall didn't have feelings for me. Well he did, in a sense. Just not the kind that would last long. Only for the night at most.

It rained as I was walking back and my clothes were clinging to my skin. The draft in the tree house made me shiver. I was shaking but I wasn't really sure if it was from the cold or the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

I hadn't noticed that I was in my room already. I looked around and could hear Cake snoring off in the distance. I could hear the drops of rain hitting against the window. I could see my limbs shaking but I wasn't cold anymore. My mind was racing but my body was exhausted.

I felt so away from myself. I pulled my shirt over myself and drop it to the floor. It was like I was watching myself undress from another point of view. I take off my skirt and walk across the room to the bathroom. I run the water in the bath tub and wait for it to warm up.

I look to my right in the mirror and I don't like what I see. I saw a short, half naked blonde girl with soaked knee-high socks with bite marks on her thighs from dead guy. A deceitful dead guy that used her.  
That word. _Used._  
I shook again.

I got in the shower and let the hot water hit and massage my back. I tilt my head back and let my hair soak up. I try to focus on the sound of the water hitting the porcelain. I shut my eyes and attempt to clear my mind. The more I try to focus, the harder it is to keep myself from screaming.

I was angry. I was furious. I was an idiot.

"_If it's any consolation, my heart's always been with you."_

My heart climbed up to my throat and I thought I was going to puke it up. My hand balled into a fist but didn't know where to aim. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit that smug little smirk off his face. He's probably having a big laugh now at my expense. Him and Ashley. I felt like an even bigger fool.

This is Marshall we're talking about. Why did I even think for a second he would be interested in me like that? I know him. I know he has flings. Flings with beautiful demons like Ashley. Sure, she was a horrible person for everything she's done but I hate admitting that on a scale from 1 to 10, she makes me look like a measly 5 standing next to a big shiny 10 like her.

Aside from all that, I know all the horrible things Marshall's done. But even in the midst of the things, I never saw him as horrible. He's human. A dead one, yes but human just the same. He's made mistakes. I know he has regrets, he's been selfish, but this? We're best friends. Or at least I think we are. I'm not too sure at the moment. He's never lied to me nonetheless. Now that he has, things feel off.

Does he love her?

I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the thought of it.  
Probably not.  
But she means something if he's willing to lie to me about it.  
I honestly wouldn't care if he did love her. But after what just happened tonight, he can go fuck himself.

Why did he have to bring me into this? Just yesterday we were hanging out and the next thing you know, he's going down on me telling me he has feeing for me. Now he doesn't and he's with Ashley. What happened in that span of time for all this to go to shit? I feel as if my head is about to fall off right now.

I shut off the water and wrap myself in a towel. I zombie-walk my way out of the bathroom and fall into my bed. I don't even bother changing into my PJs. It continues to rain outside while Cake's snoring fades into the background.

The pillows under my head start to soak up the water from my hair. I shiver and pull the blankets over me. I don't want to sleep. I honestly think I don't deserve that kind of comfort right now. I must have done something bad for me to deserve this in the first place. Regardless, my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. My eyes were worn out and dry and in need of rest.

I saw the sky turn into a lighter shade of blue as the minutes rolled by. It was close to sunrise.  
Good.  
I'm glad the sun was coming up.  
Whatever keeps _him_ inside and away from the tree house.  
Works for me.


	9. Until Something Stops Me

**Marshall's POV**

The sun was starting to come up and my body was begging me to go back to sleep but I couldn't.  
I kept waking up to tossing and turning. My sleep schedule was so out of whack that I was sleeping like a human.  
Like a human.  
Human.

I couldn't help but sigh. I ripped the blankets off of me and float down to the kitchen.  
I open the fridge and squint from the florescence. I spot a couple of red bell peppers in the back. Eh, why not spicy stuff in the morning.

I plop down on the couch and sink my fangs into the peppers and let my lips burn. The room is dark and so is every thought that seems to go through my mind. The sunlight came creeping in through the window itching its way across the floor little by little.  
It made me wonder. What if I just stayed on this couch? If I didn't close the shades, what then? If I decided to finish these peppers, put the plate down and watch the sun rays glide their way to me, would I move at all?

All I could seem to see was Fionna's face in my head.  
I remembered the sound of her heart beat while she slept. The sound of her breathing. It made me wonder what I would be like if I was alive.  
Would I be this big of a monster if I could breathe? If my heart could beat like hers, would I be a better man for it? I would really like to hope so.

I look around the room and see my axe bass. I didn't feel like moving but I felt compelled to play. It's usually the only thing that consoles me. It's kind of like a security blanket. When things get tough, I need to hear the vibrations of the strings, the hum of the strumming.

I float over to it and pick it up. I swing the strap over my shoulder and quickly begin to pluck at the strings. I mess around with the chords trying to search for a tune. After a couple of minutes of mulling over a decent melody, I hum. I have the sound, just no words. I wanted to immerse myself completely in it, like I always do. Doing this always kept all those vile things that I didn't want to remember, at bay.  
Somehow, I couldn't this time. It's almost like I don't deserve to forget.

My chest felt sunken in. My eyes were dry from being tired. My fingers were sore from the stings. I began to sing.

"_I wonder what it's like seeing through your eyes…"  
You've offered me to have a try but I was always late."_

I kept strumming and took in a breath.

"_The filters that I use give me an excuse…  
I take away what's real, I feel it and it blows my fuse."_

I stop and look over to the window. More sunlight kept draping in and it didn't seem to mind it. I wasn't sure if I was going to move or not. A part of me felt like I shouldn't.

"_I hang around  
for another round  
I'm hanging around  
for another round  
I'm hanging on  
to the same old song  
I hang around  
for another round  
until something stops me"_

I float up to grab a notepad sitting on the bookshelf. I wanted to remember this. I wanted the words concrete dead in front of me. Hopefully in front of her. I write down what I have so far and end up writing a couple of more lines. I have a whole song by the time I'm done. I play the rest to see what it sounds like.

"_I wonder what it's like walking by your side…  
To think before I talk and to move at the same speed as you walk.  
I want to have a weight to keep me in your state…  
I'm watching from above, I love it but it's not for me."_

The sunlight was right at the edge of the couch. I just stared at it. It was burning my eyes, I had to squint.

"_I hang around  
for another round  
I'm hanging around  
for another round  
I'm hanging on  
to the same old song  
I hang around  
for another round  
until something stops me"_

My forearm felt like it was on fire. I look down and the sunlight was right on my arm. I could see the smoke coming up. My skin was splitting apart and singed at the ends. I watch in shock. I felt like everything was in slow motion. I could feel the pain but I couldn't move. The more my skin burned, the better I could start seeing the muscle underneath. The muscles were red and pink and the tendons were a pale white. I couldn't help but smile at it a bit. This was the first time I've ever seen my skin in a different shade other than the varying hues or grey.

The awe of it quickly faded away and the pain became unbearable. I flew all the way across the room away from the light. My first instinct was to clutch my arm but that would be a bad idea. It was still sizzling like bacon. A burn like this wasn't going to heal so quickly. It was going to take a couple of days.

I float upstairs into my room then into my bathroom. I run the cold water and stick my forearm under the faucet.

I squirmed and hissed under the cold water as steam rose up from my arm. The pain dulled down and the water felt cool on my exposed skin. Once my body temperature matched that of the water, I turn the faucet off.

I don't have bandages because there really isn't a reason for me to use them. So I just use a thin cloth napkin I find and wrap it around the burn. Once I'm done, I lazily float back into my room. I rummage through some old movies and CDs that I found left over from the Mushroom War. I've had more than enough time to look through the thousands I've found over the years. I've come to collect a few favorites too.

I find a CD titled **'Interpol: Turn on the Bright Lights**.' I haven't listened to that in a while so I pop it in to my recorder and hit Play. The music put me back in a place where things were less complicated, less messy. I know who I was and I knew what I wanted and nothing got in my way. And now I'm laying here on my couch staring up at the ceiling and the walls contemplating on what I was going to do come sundown.

Blue eyes and a toothy smile kept appearing in my mind. Pink cheeks and bunny ears were reducing me to this. I was never like this until I met her. Not that I mind, it was just my thoughts used to be so linear. My decisions were clean cut and precise. And then I met her and it was like everything got thrown up in the air. I found myself responding to the small silly things that she did. To anyone else it would have gone unnoticed but to me there was almost a secretive element to it. Like it was only for my eyes to see. She was comfortable around me. I liked that. I know she doesn't tell PG the things she tells me. That made me feel really good. But after last night, I don't think I'll be allowed to keep seeing those things and feel what it did to me.

I knew I had to make it up to her. I don't know how but I will. The chances of her forgiving me seemed dismal. But I at least had to dish everything out to her. I know she's going to ask me about Ashley. I know she's going to ask me on where we stand. I really don't know how she feels about me now. But even if she hates me, I'd still adore her. Even if she ignores me and decides to never acknowledge me, I'd still be right there waiting because I always have.

My foot wiggled to the beat of the music. It was rocking me to sleep. Those last disjointed thoughts that everyone gets right before they go to sleep were sliding through my mind now. Fragments of lyrics were floating around in my head trying to form themselves through sleepiness. Little scenarios of Fi forgiving me and kissing me calmed me down. I know that there's a slim-to-none chance that those scenarios will come true. But as long as it was in my mind, I didn't care. I'd make it exist at least somewhere if I could.

* * *

The song Marshall sings is Hanging Around by The Cardigans.


End file.
